


Cowards.

by weekendwine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Curses, Dead People, Flowers, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Hurt No Comfort, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo misses Tommy, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Arc, Villain Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), ghostinnit, i was bored, not really sad actually, spoilers for march 1st stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine
Summary: Tommy is dead and no one is mourning? Did no one care? Why didn't they care? Tommy, loud and brash but forever kind. They were stupid, why did they blame a child? All he did was follow his own morals! They're cowards for even thinking about blaming the boy.---------Ranboo is the only one who misses Tommy and he doesn't know why
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Cowards.

"There is a curse that lingers in this world, one that all seem to understand no longer. I'm the one who knows what happened but I hide away like a coward. You would have yelled and screamed until your voice was nothing but a hum in the world, carried by the wind" Ranboo plays with the flower he grips between black and white fingers, covered in dirt and scars. 

_Crying is for pussies, man up and tell them the truth!_

"Dream, he is the curse but he's in jail and they don't care! They don't mourn, why don't they mourn! Have I finally gone crazy? I hear the voice of the dead man who insulted me at first sight! We weren't friends yet it seems I am the only one who cares for his death. I'm pathetic" He grips at an allium, Tommy had made fun of him for liking it. Called him a flower boy or something like that. The writing in his first book states that he was made fun of, it had been so long ago but he can remember that the boy was merely joking. 

_You can't help it! It's not your fault that I'm so amazing!_

"Cowards! Just because there had been a situation didn't mean he had to keep him with Dream... There were other cells he could go and now he's dead! Sam, he was following 'protocol' and now Tommy is dead. The only reason it even existed was because of Dream! The same Dream who killed Tommy" Ranboo shakes as he presses the flower to the dirt floor. A cobblestone gravestone a few centimeters away, a name messily engraved. 

_Do a villain arc or else._

"Shut up Tommy. I don't want- I shouldn't have to go down the route, that path in order to get to listen. But sometimes its the only way... the only way. Maybe I do need a villain arc, you sure want it, don't you? If you were still alive, would you join me? Would Tubbo join me or would I be alone, forever lonely" His nails are filled with dirt and small pebbles as his shoulders shake and his cheeks burn. Oh, he had been crying

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short because i really had to piss during all of the writing but i hope you liked it <3


End file.
